ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome to Murrika, Part 1
Welcome to Murrika, Part 1 is the first episode of Mitt 10: Romneyverse. Plot Teaser camera shows a middle school. Hundreds of kids are walking in front of the school, preparing for the school day. One kid rides by on a skateboard, others on bikes. A school bus arrives and drops about 30 more kids off for school. A principal walks out of the school and then grabs a megaphone. Principal: Welcome to Grand County Middle School... It's going to be a great year! are mixed reactions: some students cheer, others boo, and in the middle of it all, right in front of the principal, Jack Andrews, the school bully, punches Mitt Conners, knocking him to the ground. Paul Cannyn is standing just behind Jack. The crowd goes silent as the principal raises an eyebrow. angry: My office... NOW! camera cuts to the three students in the principal's office. The placard at the front of the desk reads "PRINCIPAL A. LINCOLN." in big letters and then "Grand County Middle School" below it. Lincoln: Gentlemen... Today is the first day of school... Jack: He started it... Lincoln: I don't care who started it! I'm ending it... Your both off with a warning since it is the first day of school, but you will both receive detentions if you fight in the future... arrogant: Bluff, you're too soft! Lincoln: Is my name Arthur Lincoln? Jack: Yes... Lincoln: And am I going to give you a detention if you fight again... Jack: Yes... Lincoln: Now out of my office... exits. Mitt and Paul get out of their chairs. Lincoln: You two were awfully quiet during that conversation... Mitt: It's the first day of school, sir, I'm tired... Lincoln: Get to class... exit and then begin to walk down the hallway. They stop at his locker. He opens it and then puts some books in it before closing it. Paul: Already planning your revenge? Mitt: Is my name Mitt Conners? continue to walk down the hallway away from the locker. The camera zooms in on the locker as it begins to glow with a green light. Song Act I Scene I camera cuts to the cafeteria. Mitt and Paul walk in. There are already about 200 students in the cafeteria. The two boys find an empty table and then sit down. Neither of them start to eat their lunches. Mitt: Okay, this is what I've got so far... We could do the old pie and rope gag, the glue and feathers gag, or, the biggest and baddest of them all, the... Jack: Shut up and die, gag... Mitt: Yeah, the... what? tackles Mitt to the ground and then jumps off of him and runs off. Paul jumps over the table and then takes a few steps after Jack. Mitt: Stop... Paul: Why? Mitt: No need to get a detention... Leave that to me... jumps up off the ground and then begins to run after Jack. Paul slowly follows, despite Mitt's request. Up ahead, Jack rounds a corner and Mitt follows. The halls are relatively empty because it is in the middle of a period, but a few students do have to move out of the way. Jack runs into an elevator and then sticks his tongue out at Mitt. He turns to the stairs and goes up all the way to the fourth floor. He runs over to the elevator but it never opens. Mitt: What? runs up to him and punches him in the face, knocking him against the wall. Mitt: Agh, what do you have against me? Jack: You ruined my summer, so I'm going to ruin your whole year... Mitt: How did I... Oh, nevermind, I remember it like it was yesterday... shows a flashback of Mitt and Paul exiting the school on the last day of the school year. They each hop on their bikes and then ride around the corner of the school. Paul clears the corner, but Mitt slams into Jack, who lands awkwardly on the ground. Mitt then falls sideways onto Jack. Mitt: It was an accident! Jack: You broke both my arms and a leg! It doesn't really matter if it was an accident... Your dead meat! punches at Mitt, but he avoids and then kicks Jack back. Paul arrives and sees the two boys fighting. Paul separates them. Paul: Do you guys want detentions? Jack: It'll be worth it... Paul: You leave me no choice... grabs Jack's arm and then pushes him into Mitt. Mitt jumps out of the way and Jack crashes into the wall. He drops unconscious to the ground. Mitt: Woah, you're strong... grins, but this quickly turns to a worried face. He points behind Mitt. worried: Uh, Mitt... Mitt: Seriously, you must work out... worried: Uh, Mitt... Mitt: Do you even lift, bro? worried: Uh, Mitt... Mitt: Because last time I checked I didn't think that you-- Paul: MITT! points behind Mitt. Mitt turns around and sees Principal Lincoln standing in front of the two boys with a grimace on his face. Lincoln: My office... NOW! Scene II camera cuts to his office. Mitt and Paul are sitting in chairs in front of his desk. Mitt: What? Detention? It's the first day of school? Lincoln: You knocked him unconscious... Since I found both of you with him, I can assume that both of you were fighting... You both get a two-hour, today! Mitt: But... Lincoln: ...ts are for sitting raises an eyebrow but Lincoln closes his eyes slightly. Lincoln: And if you skip detention... A three-hour this Saturday Paul: Don't you think that's kind of... Lincoln: OUT OF MY OFFICE! get up and leave the office without another word. They walk down the hallway for a few moments before the camera cuts to the detention room after school. Lincoln: Stay here for two hours... The door will be locked... I will check on your half way through... Do whatever you like... exits the room and then locks the door. mocking Lincoln: Do whatever you like... With what, the chalkboard? He took our phones and all of our stuff is in our locker... Paul: We could sneak out and get it, then sneak out and put it back... Mitt: Too risky... is a knock at the door. Jack is standing on the other side. He grins and waves at Mitt and Paul. Mitt stands up and walks over to the door. Paul: I thought it was too risky? Mitt: This, no... takes a paperclip out of his pocket and picks the lock on the door. He opens the door and then begins to chase after Jack. Paul runs after him and eventually catches up with Mitt. Paul: You realize he's just going to lead us to the principal's office... Mitt: Which is why we're not following... Paul: Then where are we going? Mitt: My locker... turn down a different hallway than the one Jack ran down. They eventually make another turn and then arrive at Mitt's locker. He begins to turn the dial to open it when suddenly a green light begins to flash from it. Paul: What's that? Mitt: Not sure, I don't think a graphing calculator can do that... opens the locker and sees that the actual inside is gone, having been replaced with a glowing green vortex. Two people can be heard approaching from around the corner. Paul: Green vortex of death, or a three-hour on Saturday, your choice... Mitt: Not really much of a choice... grabs Paul's hand and leads him through the green vortex. The locker is sucked closed as Jack and Principal Lincoln round the corner. Jack: I told you they're... notices that they aren't there anymore. Jack: Not here... grimaces as Lincoln sighs. The camera cuts to Mitt and Paul floating through a green vortex. Suddenly, the drift through an opening on the other end and empty into a small, dark compartment. Paul: Ow... Are we... Inside your locker? Mitt: Probably... I never knew my locker was this big... the door opens, giving off a sound as if it were a pressurized spaceship. Voice: Oh, but it is very big... and Paul exit the locker and see a red skinned alien standing across from them. He is only two feet tall, wearing a black body suit with a red stripe at the waist. He has goggles on his forehead and walks with a staff. Voice: My name is Priemuth... double taps the staff on the ground, opening the metal windows of the room and revealing the sunshine on the outside. The camera cuts to a wide view as a whole: it is not Earth, rather another planet. Priemuth: Welcome to Murrika! Commercial Act II Mitt: Excuse me, where? What did you say your name was? Priemuth: One question at a time, please... Anyway, you were expecting Earth? Sorry, you're not on Earth anymore... Paul: That makes you an alien... Priemuth: Yes, I think you would have realized that earlier... You are on the planet Murrika... The city of Eastwood to be specific. Mitt: Okay, there's only one more question I have. Why was there a green vortex of death in my locker, and why did it take me here? Priemuth: That's two questions... is silent. Mitt: What? Priemuth: You said you had one question and I said only one question at a-- Ah, nevermind, details sold separately I guess, right? confused: Right...? Priemuth: Wrong, the details are very important. You asked why you are here and I can tell you that it is because we need you... Paul: You... need Mitt? Why would anyone-- gives Paul an angry glare. Priemuth: Let me rephrase... We need both of you... Mitt: But why? Priemuth: To save us from the end of the worlds... There are villains out there who hope to seek a device that I have invented... It is called the Romneytrix... I was going to call it the Omnitrix, but then I decided to name is after the king of this planet, the Great King Romnius. Mitt: And you want me to fight these villains and protect this Romneytrix? How am I supposed to do that? Paul: Hey, I'm a brown belt... Priemuth: But more on that later, what? stands confused. Priemuth turns to Mitt. Priemuth: It's simple really... You protect the device by using it... hops onto a stool which raises up. He hops off the stool onto a counter and then enters his staff into a small slot. A opening appears in the counter, revealing a watch like device below it. Priemuth: Meet the Romneytrix... Mitt: Is there even anything to meet inside? Does it talk? Can it walk? How do I use it? Priemuth: That's four questions! But the answer to the first three is no, unfortunately... opens the pod with the Romneytrix in it and grabs it. Priemuth: But to use this device is simple... walks over to Mitt. Priemuth: Hold out your arm... Mitt: Oh no, you're not doing what I think you're doing, are you? Priemuth: Oh most definitely... latches the Romneytrix around Mitt's arm. Priemuth: Integration activate... Won't hurt a bit... Romneytrix clenches around his arm. Mitt winces in pain. Priemuth: I lied... Mitt: Okay, now what? Priemuth: Press this button, turn the dial until you find the alien you want, and then press the dial down... Mitt: And then what...? Priemuth: Find out for yourself... Mitt: Okay then... presses the button in front of the dial and then turns it until he sees a hologram that he likes. He presses down the dial. Green energy begins to course out of his body, all emanating from the Romneytrix. As the green lines go past different portions of his body, his skin is turned yellow and eventually puffs up with fur. The green lines go down his chest, turning him muscular and yellow with fur. At his legs, he gains about two feet of height. His feet turn red with only two toes. His head turns a lighter yellow color without fur. Around his eyes and mouth, his face is dark yellow. His eyes are blue. Two red horns stick out from on top of his head. For clothing, he is wearing black shorts with a white shirt, two red stripes going vertical, each half way between the shoulder and the center. Finally, he stands in an open position, arms and legs spread out wide. The green glow fades away. Mitt: Oh, that wasn't so... looks at his arms and then notices that he has been turned into a giant bird alien. Mitt: I'm a bird? opens his mouth and lets out a sonic scream. Mitt: Not just a bird, a Superbird! Priemuth: Technically you're a Gallusapien... Mitt: I'm an alien? Priemuth: Of course you are... turns to Paul. Priemuth: And so are you... and Mitt's, eyes widen. confused: What? Priemuth: Well, I had suspected that they never told you... The truth is-- a red light starts flashing in the room. Priemuth: Maybe I should have explained this first... Paul: Explain what? Priemuth: We're in a large base... And right now it's under attack... camera cuts to the front door of the base. It has been blown open. A figure can be seen walking into the building. The camera cuts to in front of the figure, and shows his walking towards the screen. He grins. Act III Mitt: So what can I do? Priemuth: Easy... Run down to the lobby and fight! Mitt: Duh... runs off and Paul goes to follow. Priemuth: Paul... turns to face Priemuth. Priemuth: About being an alien... camera cuts to Mitt arriving in the main lobby of the base. He sees the figure approach him. The figure can now clearly be seen. He is a muscular, with light blue skin and dark purple robes. There is a scabbard for a large sword around his back, and several weapons in a belt around his waist. He approaches Mitt. angry: Gallusapien! Mitt: Uh... Alien Schwarzenegger? figure grunts. furious: That's Khyden... notices the Romneytrix symbol on Mitt's left shoulder. furious: I'm too late... Mitt: Too late for what? Khyden: I'll have to kill you to get the Romneytrix... takes out his sword and charges at Mitt. He unleashes a scream, knocking Khyden back. He gets up and then takes out a specialized weapon. He blasts it at Mitt which causes him to turn back into a human. Khyden: Human? Even worse... But I guess killing you will be easier now... Mitt: Alright, Superbird didn't work, so let me try... finds another alien he likes and slams the dial down. A green flash overtakes him briefly and he merges into the shape of a large wolf. He howls as he stands up straight and looks at Khyden. Mitt: Wolfy? Khyden: Ugh, Lobsidian. The bane of one of my least favorite hunts... Mitt: Thanks for the cool name... I think that Wolfbane will be much more effective... But what do I do? screams as two blades extend from his hands. Spikes also grow out of his elbows, blades around his legs, and shards near his head, giving him a crown-like structure. He charges at Khyden and clashes one of his blades against Khyden's sword. Khyden: If only my partners weren't otherwise occupied... You'd be mine? Mitt: Partners? knocks Mitt back into the wall. He charges at Mitt, who changes into a gray humanoid creature that looks like he is made out of goo. Mitt: Awesome... Weird, but awesome! blasts gray goo at Khyden and traps him in front of him. Mitt: Bindblast rocks! Khyden: Naming your transformations? How immature! breaks out of the solidified goo and then grabs Mitt and throws him towards the front of the base. Mitt jumps up and tries to chase after Khyden, but he is tackled by a brown twig-like creature covered in green leafs. His eyes are green like the leaves and he has thorns all over his head. Khyden: About time... Figure: There were delays... Khyden: If you can handle him, there's someone special I'd like to talk to. walks off into the base, leaving the figure alone with Mitt. Mitt: Let go of me! Figure: Not until I have your Romneytrix... figure places his hand on the Romneytrix symbol, which is on Bindblast's chest. He grabs it, which makes it glow with a green light. Mitt blasts goo out of his back, knocking the figure back. Figure: RAH! NO ONE DENIES LEAHWARE HIS PRIZE! charges at Mitt, who catches his punch and then throws Leahware into the wall. Meanwhile, Khyber arrives in the room where the boys met Priemuth. He is standing on the counter. angry: Priemuth! emotionless: Khyden... Khyden: Where is the core!? Priemuth: I'll never tell... Khyden: Tell me... Paul: It's over here! blasts wind at Khyden, knocking him into the wall. Paul: This is awesome! Priemuth: I told you. You're mother was a Gustovian; she could manipulate the weather... And so can you sends a lightning strike at Khyden, dropping him to a knee. Khyden: Frankly, Gustovians are some of the weakest creatures in all of the galaxy... there is a blast behind Khyden. Leahware comes flying into the room at Mitt as an super strong, orange, six armed creature tackles him. He punches Leahware across the room and then kicks Khyden off the floor so that he stumbles back and stabilizes next to Leahware. Khyden: Leahware... Now we may have a problem... Mitt: Yeah, a problem named Punisher! Leahware: Ugh, maybe we should go... Khyden: The hunt is not yet finished... presses a button at his wrist, making the two villains disappear. Mitt detransforms and looks at Paul. Paul: That was cool... Mitt: Dude, I didn't see what exactly you did, but... That was pretty cool, too... Priemuth: Now you two can simply go home... They will never find you on Earth... hops over to the locker and then tries to open it up, but he notices that it is broken. Priemuth: Oh no... Mitt: What? Priemuth: The locker was damaged during the battle... It appears you two are stuck here... Forever... End Events Major *Mitt and Paul arrive in Eastwood and discover that the device that can bring them home is broken. *The Romneytrix attaches to Mitt. *Paul discovers his alien heritage. Minor *Mitt transforms into Superbird, Wolfbane, Bindblast, and Punisher for the first time. Characters Heroes *Mitt Conners (debut) *Paul Cannyn (debut) Aliens *Superbird (debut) *Wolfbane (debut) *Bindblast (debut) *Punisher (debut) Minor Characters *Jack Andrews (debut) *Arthur Lincoln (debut) *Priemuth (debut) Villains *Khyden (debut) *Leahware (debut) Category:Episodes Category:Mitt 10: Romneyverse Category:Series Premieres Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd